


jagiya (i mean it)

by jhans_eggroll



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, M/M, Ok bye, three fics later and i'm still bad at tagging wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhans_eggroll/pseuds/jhans_eggroll
Summary: jihoon doesn't plan on going back home to busan, so soonyoung comes up with an idea of his own: bring jihoon to his own hometown.after all, what could go wrong?





	jagiya (i mean it)

**Author's Note:**

> i was too excited to be done with this thing so i couldn't wait to post it. i wrote chuseok instead of christmas bc i wasn't sure if christmas was such a big celebration in s.korea.
> 
> anyway,
> 
> enjoy.
> 
> merry christmas!!

“I’ve told you fifty times over, Kwon Soonyoung, I am _not_ going back to visit my family. Period,” Jihoon scowls. “Come on, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung whines. Jihoon’s eye twitches in annoyance at the nickname that he honestly can do better without. “No.”

The two are in Soonyoung’s apartment. The big bay windows that Soonyoung adore and only got the apartment for are closed because of the bone-chilling rain outside that they got caught up in a few moments ago.

They are wrapped up in one of the massive knitted blankets that Soonyoung always has lying around (‘Just in case,’ Soonyoung always says) with steaming cups of hot tea that warms up their frozen fingers. Soonyoung’s giant Labrador, Byeol, is napping on Jihoon’s lap, and the scene is so domestic and would be considered perfect if they weren’t arguing.

“But _Jihoonie_ ,” Soonyoung says. “Why not? It’s been _years_ since the argument. They can’t possibly hold a grudge that long.”

Jihoon sighs. “But _Soonyoungie_ ,” he says, mimicking his boyfriend. “If I’m still this adamant about not seeing them, trust me on the fact that they’ll hate seeing me even more.”

Soonyoung frowns, settling into the soft covers. Jihoon thinks that he’s given up already, closing his eyes and sipping his tea.

“I got it!” Soonyoung suddenly exclaims, sitting up. Byeol barks, obviously feeling his owner’s enthusiasm and wanting to join him. The dog stands, and its full weight falls on Jihoon’s crotch, causing him to bark in pain and push Byeol into Soonyoung’s lap. His ever-loving boyfriend starts laughing. “What?” Jihoon grouches after the pain is bearable.

“You come back with me!” Soonyoung says, still snorting. “You can meet my family too—two birds with one stone.” Jihoon’s eyes bulge comically. “Me? Go to back to Namyangju with you?” Soonyoung nods triumphantly, like he discovered the cure to cancer. “Yep! They’ll love you, I promise,” he says without a shred of doubt.

“Soonyoung, I don’t think—” Jihoon says, only to be cut off by Soonyoung’s cheery trill into the phone’s receiver when his mother picks up. “Mom! My boyfriend is lonely for Chuseok…” His voice trails off as he stands up and ventures into the kitchen with his cup cradled in hand.

Jihoon sighs, reaching down for his own cup of tea that Soonyoung had set down on the floor earlier so it wouldn’t spill over. “Why didn’t you stop him, huh?” Jihoon asks Byeol, knowing full well it won’t answer. The dog barks happily at him, plopping back down on his lap.

“Useless mutt,” Jihoon mutters, petting it.

 

* * *

 

That’s why Jihoon finds himself outside Soonyoung’s apartment at ass o’clock.

Jihoon waits impatiently outside the door, since he’s still mad at Soonyoung for proposing that they arrive early to surprise his family, thus forcing them both to get up at five in the morning. When the door opens, though, he can’t help but be endeared at the sight of his sleepy face and an excited Byeol.

“Come on, baby,” he whispers. “Let’s get you into the car.” He turns to the dog. “You too, mutt,”

“Can I sleep in the car?” Soonyoung sleepily mumbles. “The whole ride,” Jihoon promises. Soonyoung mutters an assent, still clinging on to Jihoon as they make their way to Jihoon’s car parked outside.

Jihoon types in the address Soonyoung mumbles to him into the GPS and sets off. The thirty minute ride to Namyangju is uneventful, with the exception of Soonyoung waking up in the middle of the ride to announce a toilet break and Byeol barking every five minutes. At one point, Jihoon thinks about throwing the dog out of the car while Soonyoung is sleeping, but ultimately decides against it.

Soonyoung will be sad if he does.

 

* * *

 

“We’re here!” Soonyoung shouts at the same time the GPS robotically says, _‘You have arrived at your_ _destination’_. Jihoon sighs. “I can see that, babe,” he mutters, parking the car.

Soonyoung’s family home is much like any other house in the suburbs, two storeys tall and painted beige and white. The only thing making this particular house different from others was that Jihoon might ultimately meet his demise here. “Come on, Byeol-byeol,” Soonyoung sing-songs, said dog jumping out as Soonyoung opens the door for him.

The dog and its owner make enough of a ruckus that a child peeks out of the front door. Her eyes (shaped like Soonyoung’s, Jihoon notices) crinkle with laughter and she turns back to yell, “Soonyoungie’s here!”

The gates open, and Soonyoung slips in with Byeol hanging dangerously from his arms, leaving Jihoon to fend for himself. Jihoon grunts as he hoists two luggage carriers and a box of what Jihoon presumes are Soonyoung’s and his gifts to Soonyoung’s family.

When he finally makes his way into the house, he is immediately bombarded by exclamations and questions.

_“Is that Soonyoungie’s boyfriend?”_

_“He looks like a kid!”_

_“Why is he so short?”_

Jihoon grits his teeth, because he did _not_ need to be reminded of his younger appearance or his (to be honest) lacking height. “Guys, don’t treat him like that!” Soonyoung laughs, coming to take the box from Jihoon. “Jihoonie doesn’t like being teased; he’s prickly.”

Jihoon scowls at him, thrusting Soonyoung’s bag at him. “It’s yours,” he mutters. “Ah, I have to put my bag upstairs,” Soonyoung says to the children. They whine, and Soonyoung laughs, petting their heads. “I promise to not take too long.”

They hike up the stairs, throwing their carriers onto Soonyoung’s bed in his room. “We can unpack later,” Soonyoung assures him. Jihoon doesn’t say anything for a while, uncomfortably shifting. “Your cousins love you, huh?”

Soonyoung smiles, eyes turning into slits. “They’ll love you too, Jihoonie. I promise.”

Jihoon finally looks up to look Soonyoung in the eye. “But what if they don’t? What if they decide I’m not good enough for you, or something like that?” Jihoon frets. “I don’t want you to leave me,” he finally whispers, barely audible to his own ears.

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung whispers. “You’ll be okay. I promise. _We’ll_ be okay.” Jihoon smiles back, even if he still doubts it.

 

* * *

 

At seven, Soonyoung’s mother declares that they have to visit their ancestor’s graves. “You can’t come, of course,” she says sharply once her eyes land on Jihoon. Soonyoung had protested, but his mother had put her foot down, so that left Soonyoung only being able to apologise to Jihoon.

“Don’t wait up for us—unpack, walk Byeol—do whatever you want,” he had said, trying to keep the mood light.

Jihoon is kind of hurt that he couldn’t go along with them, but he figures it’s to be expected. He’s Soonyoung’s boyfriend, not his husband. He’s not part of the family. He goes along with Soonyoung’s suggestion, unpacking their luggage.

After an hour or so, he gets bored and decides he needs a glass of water. He makes his way into the kitchen, not expecting to see an old woman. Her wrinkled but nimble fingers are making songpyeon and setting them down on plates in neat rows. He yelps, attracting her attention. “You must be my grandson’s boyfriend!” The old woman says. “G-grandmother,” Jihoon mumbles in respect, bowing hurriedly.

“Oh, none of that,” she smiles kindly, pulling Jihoon back up. “Call me Eunhae when we’re alone.” Jihoon mutters an assent, too busy matching her features to Soonyoung’s (Christ, does everyone have eyes like that in the family?). The old woman asks Jihoon to wash his hands and help her with the _songpyeon_ , and Jihoon does so. This must be better than hanging up clothes anyway.

“Why aren’t you with Soonyoung and the others?” Jihoon asks after a few minutes of closing up _songpyeon_ skins. “Someone has to prepare snacks. Besides, why pray to the ancestors when you’re about to join them anyway?” Eunhae snorts.

“You sound like Soonyoung,” Jihoon remarks offhandedly. Eunhae tries to hide a smile, but Jihoon notices anyway. “What’s so funny?”

“You know,” Eunhae says. “They say if the _songpyeon_ you make is pretty, your future children will be, too.” Jihoon narrows his eyes at her. “And you’re telling me this because…?”

“You keep bringing Soonyoung into the conversation. I know you’re in love with him. You’re going to be a good grandson-in-law. My grandchildren are going to be very pretty, too.”

 

* * *

 

If only it was that easy to gain the rest of the family’s love.

Soonyoung’s family seems to hate him with a burning passion, his mother even more so. When Jihoon presents her with 2 million won’s worth of red ginseng, she merely sniffs and tells him to put it aside.

Nothing major happens until dinner though.

The kids—five in total—sit in a circle around Soonyoung, listening with rapt attention as he tells them stories of him living in Seoul. Jihoon sits awkwardly outside the circle, pretending he’s working on a piece of music on his laptop when he’s actually just admiring how Soonyoung’s face lights up when he tells a particularly funny story while Byeol naps on his lap.

“Your Jihoon hyung here is a composer and producer,” Soonyoung proudly says. Six pairs of eyes land of him, and he blushes, stuttering now he’s been found out. “U-uh, yeah—yes, I am?”

One of the kids, a pre-teen girl that seems infatuated with Soonyoung, scoffs. “I bet his music is crap,” she says. Soonyoung gasps, “Chaeyoung! That wasn’t nice. Apologise.” Jihoon smiles at Soonyoung even though he feels a little like crying, “It’s fine.”

At that moment, Eunhae comes to his aid unwittingly. “Dinner’s ready,” she calls from the kitchen.

“Woozi, sit next to me,” Soonyoung whispers, clutching onto Jihoon’s sleeve. Jihoon smiles. It’s so like Soonyoung to see that he’s hurt, even if he hides it. “Of course.”

“Who’s Woozi?” Mrs. Kwon who appears on the other side of Soonyoung, interrupts their conversation. “Ah, it’s just a nickname of Jihoonie’s,” Soonyoung says cheerfully. “It’s his stage name.”

“Well, would you be kind enough not to use it? This is supposed to be a _family_ dinner. Not your performance.” The way she stresses _family_ makes it clear that she doesn’t think Jihoon as part of theirs.

“Mom—,” Soonyoung says, but is cut off by Jihoon. “Then you won’t mind if I don’t eat with you guys, right?” Jihoon says bitterly. “On the contrary, I would love it that way,” the woman sneers.

It looks odd on her otherwise elegantly aging face.

Once Jihoon storms outside, leaving only Soonyoung and his mother, he finally cracks. “Mom,” Soonyoung says, dead calm. The middle-aged woman sighs, whirling around to meet her son’s burning gaze. “Don’t use that tone with me, Soon—” Soonyoung interrupts her.

“Jihoon didn’t even do anything! Why do you hate him so much?” “Soonyoung, I only want to protect you—” She tries again, to no avail. Soonyoung is livid, stabbing her where it hurts with words. “You’re not protecting me when you hurt me and the person I love, mom! He’s not dad—”

“You will not speak of that man under this roof, Kwon Soonyoung.”

It’s her turn to use that voice, and Soonyoung wonders for a split second if he got it from her. Soonyoung bats the thought away—now’s not the time. “You know your goddamn problem, mom? You can’t let go of the past—not everything that happened to you will happen to me alright? The world isn’t some damn repetition.”

His mother tries to say something, but Soonyoung continues. “Jihoon has been nothing but the poster child. He’s trying so desperately to prove himself—he spent a fortune on everyone’s gifts; hell, he hasn’t even cursed the entire day—but you won’t even look at him twice.

He set a steely gaze on his mother’s shell-shocked face.

“Lee Jihoon is a wonderful boyfriend, and an even better person. _You_ are in no position to judge him.”

 

* * *

 

“Jihoonie?” Soonyoung’s voice whispers, almost tentatively. Jihoon turns around to come face-to-face with his boyfriend. “Are you seriously looking at ramyun at a convenience store when there’s a mountain of food back at the house?” Soonyoung chuckles, but Jihoon knows it’s forced.

“Jagi,” Jihoon says. Soonyoung shakes his head. “Don’t call me that when you don’t mean it.”

“Jagiya,” Jihoon whispers, stepping closer. “Face it: your family hates me. There’s no way we’re eating together for the rest of our stay.

“Jagiya,” Soonyoung parrots. Jihoon rolls his eyes, but listens to what Soonyoung has to say anyway. “Fuck what they think.” And—oh—Soonyoung is leaning closer, gently holding Jihoon’s chin—

Soonyoung kisses him. It’s a chaste press of lips, but Jihoon loves it anyway. Soonyoung’s lips are soft and full against his thin ones, strangely sweet-tasting, and he easily lets Jihoon lead it, like he always does. They kiss just like that, until they have no air left in their lungs, and Jihoon just wants to do it over and over again.

“Let’s go back, jagi,” Soonyoung murmurs against Jihoon’s lips.

 

* * *

 

“Soonyoung oppa is back!” Chaeyoung cheers, making everyone stop doing what they were doing and look up through the window.

True to her word, the whole family sees Soonyoung and Jihoon venturing through the partially open gate, hands linked and content smiles on their faces that are turned towards each other.

They step in the house and Soonyoung immediately searches for his mother’s face. “Mom,” he starts. “I’ve been a bad son. I shouldn’t have said all that, even if I was right and I think you deserved it—” This earns him a kick from Jihoon, but he promptly ignores it.

“I’ve learnt my lesson, and I will try not to do it ever again.”

Soonyoung’s mother rises from her seat, tears in her eyes, but smiling nonetheless. “I have learnt mine as well. As you said, I should not live in the past. I know you’re not a child anymore, and thus will stop treating you like one.”

She turns to Jihoon. “I’m sorry for treating you like that as well. I presume Soonyoung has told you about what I said, so I understand if you’re mad, but I promise that it was a mistake that won’t be repeated again.”

“…sure, okay.”

Soonyoung pulls his mother in for a hug, and they stay like that until Jihoon coughs awkwardly. “You still haven’t let go of my hand, jagiya,” he points out. The embracing duo separates with a wet laugh, but his hand stays interlaced with Soonyoung’s. “I’m never letting go, jagi,” he teases.

One of Soonyoung’s cousin (Jaehyun? Jaehan?) gasps. “He called Soonyoung hyung _jagiya_!” Jae-something accuses. Another squeals, “Soonyoungie oppa said it back!”

Jihoon sighs. It seems like being accepted by _everyone_ is still a long way off.

 

* * *

 

“Where will I be sleeping again?” Jihoon questions as he gets out of the bathroom, freshly showered. Soonyoung and his mother pause whatever conversation they were having. “Oh,” the woman winces. “I—they weren’t enough beds, so we thought you could sleep on the…couch…?”

Jihoon mentally cringes at having to sleep where everyone’s asses have been on, but sighs and accepts his fate anyway.

Everyone in the whole house goes to their respective rooms at around a quarter to ten, and Jihoon is left with the option of sleeping on the old couch or pulling an all-nighter clean from the horrors of the couch. To be honest, even the latter sounds great. He retrieves his laptop, preparing himself for a ton of unfinished songs that he really has to work on.

“Oh? What are you doing here?” Eunhae’s warm, grandmotherly tone sounds from somewhere to his far right. Jihoon tells her the situation, as to which she snorts. “That was the fakest excuse ever.”

Jihoon agrees, but his mind and hands are busy cutting parts and mixing them together quickly. He works efficiently, Eunhae compliments, and he mumbles a ‘ _thanks’_ , his cheeks blushing a soft pink. Eunhae and him sit side-by-side without speaking a word, until—“Oh, someone’s here to see you,” Eunhae murmurs. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it.”

Jihoon looks up to see Soonyoung clad in his own pyjamas, smiling gratefully at his grandmother. “Hey,” he whispers when she’s gone, snuggling into Jihoon’s side. “Hey yourself,” Jihoon snorts as he’s saving his draft and turning his laptop off.

“On a scale of one to ten, how much would you rate today as a disaster?” Soonyoung asks. “Hmm,” Jihoon ponders the question for a while, busying himself with putting the laptop back into its bag. “Seven—” Soonyoung whines. “—but this makes it downgrade to three.” Jihoon puts the bag down and turns his head to capture his boyfriend’s lips into a kiss.

The both of them stare at the blank wall for a while after that, neither of them saying anything, lost in their own thoughts.

“I—” Soonyoung says the same time Jihoon says, “Soonyoung—”

The both of them stare at each other, then laugh quietly.

“You first,” Soonyoung chuckles.

“No, you,”

“Okay,” Soonyoung jumps on the chance, making Jihoon laugh because _of course Soonyoung would do that_. “I’m sorry with all the shit you had to put up with. I understand if you don’t want to come back next year, or even stay the next day—” “Hey, hey, jagi,” Jihoon coos, cupping Soonyoung’s face in his hands. “Don’t stress it, alright? It’s fine, I’ll stay. I’ll even come back next year if you want me to.”

Soonyoung laughs wetly. “Thanks,” he whispers. He pulls Jihoon into a kiss to hide his overflowing eyes, but Jihoon feels the moisture anyway. “Don’t cry anymore, jagi,” he croons, brushing away the tears from his face.

“I won’t anymore. As long as I’m with you, I won’t cry. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Kwon Jaein finds her son and his boyfriend sleeping together the next morning. They’re curled up round each other, Soonyoung somehow managing to tuck his head neatly under the smaller of the two’s. Jihoon seems to be protecting him, even in his sleep, his hand tightened protectively around his torso.

“They’re good together,” her mother says from beside her. The old woman doesn’t give her a fright; she’s done the same thing too many times. Jaein sobs, managing a weak, “I know.” “Why are you crying then, silly child?” Jaein doesn’t answer, still sniffling.

“At any rate,” Eunhae smiles. “My grandchildren will look very pretty.”

**Author's Note:**

> why does all my writing end shittily?


End file.
